Cai Wenji
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Musician}} Cai Yan (蔡琰), style name: Wenji (文姬) and Zhaoji (昭姬), is a minor protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. She is the daughter of Cai Yong and the wife of Dong Si, and a poet and musician who lived during the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. She spent part of her life as a captive of the Xiongnu, when the warlord Cao Cao, who controlled the Han central government in the final years of the Eastern Han dynasty, paid a heavy ransom to bring her back to Han territory. History Cai Wenji was born in the Prefecture of Yu, she is a famous for being a beautiful woman. As a fifteen-year-old young teenage girl, Cai Wenji first married Wei Zhongdao, the two were supposed to live a wonderful life and make the family ebullience. However, Wei Zhongdao definite fell ill as soon after he died of illness, Cai Wenji and her father were mourn him together as long as sending out an analysis for ones, she leaves the offspring. At the time, the cruel minister Dong Zhuo was resentful in order to dominate the Han Dynasty and misappropriated the emperor Xian, Wang Yun was destined to find a way to do assassination of Dong Zhuo for fierce warlord Lu Bu. Also, Cai Wenji is taken away by the nomadic people of Xiongnu tribes as a result she was held in prison by slam of northern China, until Cao Cao paid a huge sum for her released. Cai Wenji is often does Cao Cao awesome, so her voice is beautiful and everyone knows that they will appreciate the benefits. During her captivity she was the wife of Xiongnu chief Liu Bao with whom she had two children. He married again with the government official Dong Si, Cai Wenji is laughs and elegant, but listening to each other and distracting. Everyone knows that she is not really ruthless, Cao Cao was shocked and bothered his own intentions. However, he was sentenced to death and Cai Wenji went to Cao Cao begging him to absolve her husband. Excited by his pleas, Cao Cao pardoned him. Later in her life, she wrote two poems describing her turbulent years. When Cao Cao is a good friend of Cai Yong, he was sad that they have no heirs, so he gave the gold to the Xiongnu in exchange for Cai Wenji. Soon after, Cai Wenji also helped her family to protect the homeland, she was repatriated and remarried with Dong Si. Cai Wenji was said to be very smart duo to her kind-nature and has musical talent. One night, she heard her father playing the instrument and a rope broke. Cai Wenji correctly said that it was the second string, and Cai Yong deliberately broke the other, this time is intentional. She is able to name the string again. At the Battle in Hanzhong, Cao Cao was so doing a outside as confronted to his rival Liu Bei while Cai Wenji was in commonplace bustling with her handle affairs then meeting them scilicet. Cao Cao comes in guess on gate with a servitors, taking out a pedestal in the homestead. Only by the phylum, Cao Cao should matching as saying 8 words for nothing on legit. Cai Wenji's indication of fair but sounds a lot like a mistress, advertent to her father write in gaping peculiar by sum, when Cao Cao's officer, Yang Xiu was presence to allude as doorplate. For actually, Cao Cao leaving the home and Yang Xiu died for being a execution in later. Many years later, Cai Wenji is presume to died since as Cao Fang taking over a throne it wants to be an emperor of Wei kingdom. ''Dynasty Warriors'' Cai Wenji was getting abducted by nomads group when she was learning her talents, Cao Cao finally caught up to saved her and then taking the woman back to homeland for safety. All these things Cai Wenji lived a good life, Cao Cao has always admired her occasionally they claim to be close friends. After Dong Zhuo's death, Emperor Xian is probably to returned to Luoyang and continue the exhibition. Then Dong Zhuo's hegemonic behavior will be carried out by various warlords, their ambitions was already repeated to do so now. For example, her father's loyalty is very tense, Cai Wenji thinks that she is allowed to knock down many troops and protect her father from injuries. However, Cai Wenji agreed to stand with Guo Jia and Zhang He to resist Wu forces during Jianye's invasion, such then promised to asking them for helped. While the Wu troops was attacking Xuchang, Cai Wenji and Zhang He arrived at the city gate to defeated Zhou Yu, who proved that he was his own superior and appointed them. Personality As a quiet advocate, Cai Wenji is a humble and selfless soul. She was deeply touched by the sorrow she saw, and she is empathetic with the tenacity and desire of others to bring hope to them. But her bravery in battle is mainly for those who she thinks are not as lucky as her. In fact, she seriously doubts her strengths and fears to fight. In order to ease her pressure, Cai Wenji may create melody or poetry. Her art is an alternative to her inspiring courage and peace of mind for herself and others. She is the filial daughter of a peace-loving father. Cai Wenji shared her father's feelings of avoiding unnecessary conflicts and protecting order. Her love for her father forced her to sympathize with Diao Chan, because the dancer sacrificed her personality for Wang Yun's plan. Gallery Images Cai_Wenji_Illustration.png|An illustration of Cai Wenji from a Qing Dynasty book of poems written by female poets. Cai_Yan_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Cai_Yan_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Caiyan-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait. Cai_Wenji_(ROTKL).png|Sangokushi Legion portrait. Cai Yan (ROTKH).png|Sangokushi Heroes portrait. Cai Wenji (YKROTK-KW).png|Youkai Sangokushi Kunitori Wars artwork. Cai Wenji (1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait. Cai Wenji 2 (1MROTK).png|Alternate portrait. Cai_Yan_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Cai-wengi.jpg|Cai Wenji in Kessen II. 013_Cai_Wenji.png|Cai Wenji in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2. Caiwenji-dw7art.jpg|Cai Wenji in Dynasty Warriors 7. Caiwenji-dw8art.jpg|Cai Wenji in Dynasty Warriors 8. Cai Wenji - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Cai Wenji's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Cai_Wenji_(DW9).png|Cai Wenji in Dynasty Warriors 9. Cai_Wenji_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Cai Wenji's civilian clothes. Caiwenji-sf2awakened.jpg|Fury form. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Cai Wenji Ending PS4 Pro|Cai Wenji's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *She is playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Selfless Category:Fictionalized Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Warriors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Historical Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Deal Makers Category:Aristocrats Category:Protectors Category:Arrogant Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Voice of Reason Category:Poor Category:Strong-Willed Category:Optimists Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Feminists Category:Chaste Category:Posthumous Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Obsessed Category:Elementals Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Tricksters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Patriots Category:Outright Category:Scapegoat Category:Sidekicks Category:Insecure Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Misguided Category:Control Freaks Category:Self-Aware